Mecha and Monsters from Juspion
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters that appeared in the Metal Heroes show, Special Megabeast Investigator Juspion. Daileon * Ultra Planetary Battleship Daileon: A giant space ship that Juspion and his crew aboard in when traveling. It can fly through Space and shoot lasers called Daileon Laser. * Battle Giant Daileon: Daileon can transform into a giant robot whenever Juspion faces off against Mega Beasts. It is equipped with two giant fists, can shoot laser beams from it’s chest, eyes, and ears called Daileon Beam, and has a finishing move called Cosmic Crash where Daileon flies at the Mega Beast and delivers a powerful punch with both fist. Daileon can also recharge Juspion’s Power when needed to. Support Vehicles * Garbin: A support vehicle that is stored inside Daileon. It can split into two vehicles; Garbin Tank and Garbin Jet. Garbin Tank is equipped with twin drills that allow it to burrow in the ground. Garbin Jet is used for aerial combat. * Iron Wolf: Juspion’s motorcycle that is equipped with laser beams and can break through solid matter. Megabeast Empire * Satan Gorth (サタンゴース Satangōsu) A being born of the negative energy of the Universe, the great-god-demon whose revival was foretold in the Galactic Bible with the power to enrage the creatures, turning then in vicious monsters. Satan Gorth's objective is to create a Megabeast Empire in the Galaxy and rule it from the Earth, more specifically from Tokyo, Japan. Originally a giant resembling a cross between Darth Vader and Megatron, in the finale, Satan Gorth reaches the peak of his power and discards his shell to become Great Satan Gorth (大サタンゴース Dai Satangossu), possessing a Cthulhu-like appearance and the power to bend nature to his will, turning cities into forests overnight. He was defeated by Daileon branding a giant golden sword created by the Golden Bird in the final episode. * Mad Gallant (マッドギャラン Maddogyaran) Mad Gallant (pronounced with a silent "T") (4-45) The son of Satan Gorth's and his heir to the Megabeast Empire. Juspion's antagonist throughout the series, he is capable of fighting him with his sword (similar to Juspion's) and with his black VTOL 6-legged insectoid walker/plane, the Juldbooma. He wears a reminiscent black Metal Tec Suit similar to Juspion's and can take on human form. Mad Gallant is destroyed once by Juspion in the episode 29, but is soon resurrected by Gilza; in the penultimate episode of the series he has a climatic final battle with Juspion. After being deadly damaged by Juspion in this battle and furious by refusing to admit that a "simple human" (Juspion) could be stronger than a mutant (him), he turns himself into a giant Satan Gorth for a few moments, similar to his father's first form, and tries to attack the hero, but due to being previously wounded he returns to his original form and dies right after. Mega Beasts * Marigos of Beeze This monster appeared in episode 1. Its powers include asexual reproduction, mouth energy balls, and mouth flames. * Hanedar of Beeze This monster appeared in episode 1. Its powers include flight and talons. * Tetsugos of Peace This monster appeared in episode 2. Its powers include burrowing, freezing mist from the mouth, eye energy blasts, and a whip tail. * Namagerath of Dodo This monster appeared in episodes 3 and 25. Its powers include mouth flames and a forehead horn. It is the only Mega Beast spared by Juspion. * Gaios This monster appeared in episode 4. Its powers include swimming, burrowing, mouth flames, a launch-able back shell with extendable spikes, and explosive mouth mist. * Giga This monster appeared in episode 5. Its powers include dimensional traveling, a fanged trunk, and twin tusks. * Gelgon This monster appeared in episode 6. Its powers include burrowing, mouth flames, and body sparks that grant flight. * Rock Gorilla This monster appeared in episode 7. Its powers include internal tentacles, a rock body, and mouth mist. * Onideviler This monster appeared in episode 8. Its powers include absorbing smaller lifeforms and twin head horns. * Kidama This monster appeared in episode 9. Its powers include flight, intense cedar pollen from the mouth, burrowing by spinning, ensnaring roots, and explosive mouth spears. * Pirazar This monster appeared in episode 10. Its powers include swimming, pressurized water from the top mouth, and reinforced scales. * Gamagorath This monster appeared in episode 11. Its powers include hypnotic body oil, burrowing, a long tongue, mouth flames, and teleportation. * Kabegonta This monster appeared in episode 13. Its powers include size changing, shape-shifting via sight, sand reducing touch, and teleportation. * Oceanking This monster appeared in episode 14. Its powers include swimming, a high resistance to heat, a long tail for whipping and coiling, and absorbing and re-channeling fire via the mouth. * Portsanky This monster appeared in episode 15. Its powers include burrowing and explosive mouth mist. * Dyna Seijin This monster appears in episode 16. Its powers include extendable arms that read minds, antennae energy bolts, and holograms. * Head Dorimar This monster appeared in episode 17. Its powers include invisibility, mouth suction, internal tentacles, burrowing, a detachable head on the tail, holograms, and growth by eating. * Seablur This monster appeared in episode 19. Its powers include swimming, a howitzer cannon on each shoulder, and an anchor. * Headstone This monster appeared in episode 20. Its powers include mouth flames and a pair of kamas. * Magnadar This monster appeared in episode 21. Its powers include emitting electromagnetic waves, traveling via a guided asteroid, and a falcata. * Kumoda This monster appeared in episode 22. Its powers include levitation, teleportation, mouth webs, spear legs, explosive eye flashes, and illusions. * Shishion This monster appeared in episode 23. Its powers include high jumping, reinforced teeth, and mouth flames. * Moke This monster appeared in episode 24. Its powers include eye electric bolts, burrowing, an extendable tongue, and arm whips. * Donges This monster appeared in episode 25. Its powers include burrowing, pincer claw hands, psychic explosions, head mandibles that emit energy surges, and tail energy blasts. * Boga This monster appeared in episode 26. Its powers include an extendable energy draining trunk and nose flames. * Sodomon This monster appeared in episode 27. Its powers include burrowing, mouth mist, and creating illusions via body numbers. * Aiger This monster appeared in episode 28. Its powers include a launch-able circular saw for the right arm, burrowing, a torso drill, and replacing his left hand with a hammer or wrecking ball. * Gasler This monster appeared in episode 29. Its powers include explosive toxic gas from body and mouth tubes and burrowing. * Balloom This monster appeared in episode 30. Its powers include flight, spawning flying jawed creatures disguised as balloons, and a balled tail that emits explosive sparks. * Deathchillas This monster appeared in episode 31. Its powers include swimming, depth charges from the mouth, self destructing, and fast burrowing. * Majin This monster appeared in episode 33. Its powers include a red electrical shield, illusions of mega beasts that emit electric shocks, and mouth flames. * Phodon This monster appeared in episode 34. Its powers include a head cannon and a missile on each foot. * Jimushi This monster appeared in episode 36. Its powers include fast burrowing and sharp claws. * Prawnzole This monster appeared in episode 37. Its powers include disguising as Fake Miya, a right hand claw, and a left hand fork. ** Fake Miya This monster appeared in episode 37. Its powers include high jumping, reinforced teeth, and mouth flames. * Aqua Rocky This monster appeared in episode 38. Its only known power is burrowing. * Diagorth This monster appeared in episode 40. Its powers include creating fake diamonds from the skin, burrowing, and tail lasers. * Destran This monster appeared in episode 41. Its powers include burrowing, tentacle hair, a knife for each hand, and eye energy bolts. * Phodon 2 This monster appeared in episode 42. Its powers include a head canon, four wrecking balls in the top, and a drill in the head. * Badogres This monster appeared in episode 44. Its powers include a mouth machine gun and mouth flames. It is the only Mega Beast destroyed by Juspion without piloting Daileon, as he was unable to call for its aid in the Satan Zone.